User blog:UkantorEX/The White Star Trilogy- All Character Themes
Foreword Well, I have been gone for a while. The first seven days was spent playing Darksiders II, then I got hooked on BlazBlue:Continuum Shift Extend. Now, I have returned to haunt the hallowed halls of Fanon once more. And there is no better place to pick up that the Character Themes for my fanfic. There have been many themes for many characters, and I have been looking them over, and spotted one or two (perhaps more) that didn't quite fit the character. As such I made this to settle such ambiguity once and for all-this is the final ''(and only, I think, lol) list of themes. After themes get placed on this page, that's it, 'cause it takes up alot of time otherwise. I'm just gonna shut up now, so that you guys can browse the final decisions. NOTE: Some characters' have more than one theme, an "Idle" and a "Battle" theme, as I think that some characters need more than one track to express thier general demeanour. (Characters with just one theme are marked as "General", just for visual uniformity). Story Themes 'The White Star Trilogy Theme' 'KOTOKO- Ao-Iconoclast''' The White Star Chronicles Main Theme: Ayaka- I Believe (fully Japanese version w/ English lyrics (in description)| (Fully English version) Ending Theme: Leona Lewis- My Hands Legacy of the Descendants Main Theme: Faylan- Soukyuu No Hikari Ending Theme: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift- Dimension Shift (Ending Theme) Fate and Freedom Main Theme: Puscifer- The Humbling River Ending Theme: Ayaka- Te Wo Tsunagou Character Themes Gale Kaze Idle: Final Fantasy XIII-2- Memory (Serah's theme) Battle: BlazBlue- Bullet Dance (Noel Vermillion's theme) Special: Sonic and the Black Knight- Knight of the Wind (Fate and Freedom version) Mizu Nagare General: BlazBlue- Lust SIN (Jin Kisaragi's theme) Shinji Amimaya General: TBD Jinsoku Nakamura General: TBD Rakurai Kaminari General: I Am... All Of Me- Crush 40 (Shadow the Hedgehog's theme) Gigas Honou Idle: Breaking Benjamin- Blow Me Away (Only The Strongest Will Survive) Battle: BlazBlue- MOTOR HEAD (Iron Tager's theme) Skylar Kuuki General: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift- Active Angel (Platinum the Trinity's theme) Altair Tatsumaki General: BlazBlue- SUSANO'OH (Hakumen's theme) General (when using dark Descendat powers): BlazBlue Crisis Reversed- Raging Spirit (Unlimited Hakumen's theme) (fan-made) Makoto Suzuki General: BlazBlue- Oriental Flower (Litchi Faye-Ling's theme) Kazir Idle: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift- Gluttony Fang (Hazama/ Yuuki Terumi's theme) Battle: BlazBlue- Thin RED Line (Arakune's theme) Nina Idle: BlazBlue- Queen of Rose (Rachel Alucard's theme) (click HERE for vocal version, Scarlet Onlooker) Battle: BlazBlue- White Requiem (Rachel vs Ragna theme) Special: Evanescence- Imaginary Rakurai Nagare Idle: Evanescence- Field Of Innocence Battle: Greatest Battle Music Of All Times- Emiya (Guitar Version) Arashi Nagare General: TBD Tsubaki Murakami General: BlazBlue:Crisis Reversed #37- A Sacred Philosopher (Kokonoe's theme) (NOTE: Fan-Made) Tiamat General: Darksiders II- Avatar of Chaos (Absalom's theme) Guretosutomu General: MHTri- Ceadeus Battle Part 2 (Was meant to be The Song of Life, but I can't freaking find it) Yaketsukuyona (The White Star) General/Battle: Dissidia: Final Fantasy- One Winged Angel (Sephiroth's theme) General/Battle (FaF): Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete- One Winged Angel VS Guretosutomu: Dissidia 012 Duodecim: Final Fantasy- Cantata Mortis (Feral Chaos' theme) Shinkaiyami Idle: Future World Music- Messengers of Destruction Battle 1 (Chapter 12: The Search for Salvation): Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)- Mephiles Phase 1 theme Battle 2 (Chapter 21: Death's Second Shadow): Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)- Mephiles Phase 2 theme Battle 3 (Chapter 27: True Darkness): Mephiles Phase 2/Time Easter (mashup) Couple/ Versus Themes Gale X Mizu: Final Fantasy XII- Fabula Nova Crystallis Shinji X Jinsoku: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children- Aerith's theme Gale vs Kazir: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift- Nightmare Fiction (Ragna vs Hazama/Terumi theme) Makoto vs Kazir: BlazBlue- Weak Executioner (Litchi vs Arakune theme) Rakurai (Nagare) vs Kazir: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift- Endless Despair (Unlimited Hazama/Terumi's theme) Nina vs Kazir: BlazBlue: Crisis Reversed- Clash (Rachel vs Hazama/Terumi theme) (NOTE: Fan-made) Category:Blog posts